


You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

by srmiller



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: au where they are seated next to each other at a sports game as strangers and get caught by the kiss cam</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

Barry watched the kiss cam with more secondhand embarrassment than amusement, feeling bad for the couples caught in the camera’s lens and forced to kiss in front of the hundreds of people at the Central City Cougar’s game.

He’d gone to the game with a friend of his who was a detective from the police department and for the first half of the game he’d try to pay attention but it was difficult to keep his concentration on the players and not on the fan sitting next to him.

She was about his age, trim and beautiful with long, dark blonde hair and a way of smiling which made him think of the Mona Lisa, like she had a secret she wasn’t sharing with the rest of the world. Her Cougar’s t-shirt was tucked into jeans covering long legs ending at a pair of black boots, and as simple as the outfit was he couldn’t help but think she looked put together.

And for some reason he couldn’t quite name, it made him want to untidy her.

Which was ridiculous because he didn’t even know her name and she was with someone, though there was every indication by the friendly jokes he’d overhead she and the black haired man at her right were just friends.

Not that it mattered because he very much doubted she’d come to a basketball to get hit on by the nerdy guy sitting next to her.

But then Eddie had gone to get food and her companion had gotten up as well and she’d cleared her throat loud enough he’d looked up from his phone and saw her glance up at the big screen hanging over the court.

A heart framed them in their seats.

Barry felt his mouth go dry and was prepared to wave the camera away when she reached over and laid a hand on his arm.

His eyes shot up to meet hers.

“This isn’t my first game and I’ve seen the kiss cam before,” she told him. Her voice was warm and husky and for some reason the only comparison he could come up with was straight out of a romance novel. He would have sworn she sounded like whiskey.

“They’re going to keep coming back to us until we kiss,” she told him frankly. “Might as well get it over with it.”

Get it over with? Sure, he’d just press his lips to this total stranger who was so far out of his league they were in different sports. No big deal.

When he clearly wasn’t getting with the program she curled her fingers around the front of his sweatshirt and pulled him towards her and, okay, he could get with this program.

Her lips were dry and tasted faintly of beer and when he heard the scattered applause from the fans over the pounding of his heart he had every intention of pulling back and ending the kiss there but he couldn’t help but wonder…

Shifting in his seat he angled his head to the right and reached up to thread his fingers into her hair and almost immediately she opened for him and words like ‘kiss cam’ and ‘unnecessary public displays of affection’ were as forgotten as words like ‘rational’ and ‘sensible.’

All he knew was he kissing a smile which held a secret and he was determined to learn what it was.

Eventually he felt her fingers loosen and he eased a few inches back so he could see her. And, okay, maybe that was a little more he’d intended and he was fully prepared for the slap he thought he deserved but instead of hitting him the woman looked flushed and was…smiling?

Clearing his throat he felt his own cheeks heat with a blush as he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, leaning away to give them both some space.

She stuck out her hand, the flush fading but her eyes were still bright, “Dr. Caitlin Snow.”

Automatically he shook her hand and immediately realized how ridiculous it was when just moments ago he’d had his tongue-well, never mind that.

“Barry Allen,” he managed.

She seemed to be waiting for him to say something, but he was fairly certain there wasn’t a single coherent thought anywhere in his head.

Her nose scrunched with amusement, her lips bending in that quiet smile he could now feel down to his toes because he knew what it tasted like.

“This is the part where you offer to buy me a drink Barry Allen.”

With a laugh Barry let go of her hand and rubbed his hands on his jeans, “Can I buy you a drink Caitlin?”

“Yes,” she grinned, “You can.”


End file.
